Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to providing a count value between domains.
Technical Background
An apparatus may include one or more domains. In some examples, it may be desirable to update a second count value in a second domain based on a first count value in a first domain. However, transferring the count value across the domain boundary can be expensive in terms of hardware.